La Frase tonta de la Semana
by Rurounisalayer
Summary: cuando la noche mas calirosa de verano se vuelve la mas fria de tu vida... No se me da bien hacer resumenes asi que ahy les va!


Lo legal todos los personajes de Sailor moon le pertencen a Naoko

Les sugiero que acompañen la lectura con la canción "La Frase tonta de la semana" de La Quinta Estación

**La Frase tonta de la semana**

Una canción que calo en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, la primera vez que la escuche, fue, una calurosa noche de Primavera, sentada en una banca del parque viendo las estrellas junto a mi mejor amiga, parecía irónico pensar que en ese preciso momento en que conversábamos comenzó a sonar esa canción, que fue ideal para ella, pero no para mí, describía todo lo contrario a lo que yo sentía, pero todo lo que ella deseaba o quería pensar, esa noche en que el calor se me hizo la mas fría de mi vida, sentí como si se me partía mi mundo, como si la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies y cayera a un oscuro agujero del cual no podría salir, como se llevaran una parte de mi, como si mi corazón dejaba de latir, todo eso solo cuando me dijo: "me voy, ya no aguanto mas" sabia de sus problemas que jamás pensé que fueran tan duros para ella, que aunque era delicada como una flor, era una de las personas mas fuertes e inquebrantables que conocía, no cabía en mi, me dijo que se iba, que ya no aguantaba lo que sucedía, su familia, los problemas que tenia en el lugar que se quedaba, que se iba con una persona que conoció hace unas semanas que se había ofrecido ayudarla "ayudarla? Lo mas probable era que ese viejo lobo quería comérsela", estaba furiosa y en shock al mismo tiempo, mi mejor amiga me estaba diciendo que se iba y mientras me lo decía lloraba, no pude hacer mas que abrazarla y tratar de alguna manera de hacerle sentir que estaba hay con ese abrazo, que no estaba sola, que yo estaba con ella, no podía decir nada mis palabras se me quedaban atravesadas en la garganta, no quería llorar, pero era inevitable, "por dios!! Se iba!!".

No sabia por que me sucedía eso, no sabia por que sentía eso, en serio, no lo se, no lo se, solo se que ese día, al escuchar sus palabras mi mundo perfecto desapareció para volverse oscuro y sombrío, no podía dar crédito a lo que me decía mi mente estaba hecha un caos "que se iba?" "nos dejaba?" y sobre todo "me dejaba?" pero al final de sus palabras cundo ella me dijo: "solo existe un 0.05% de que me quede", pude ver claramente como ese mundo oscuro y sombrío iba tornándose de color gris, me daba esperanzas, "tenia esperanzas, dios había esperanzas" me tenia que aferrar a ellas y me aferre a esas esperanzas, la abrace le mire a los ojos y le dije: "entonces me aferrare a ese 0.05%, por que si te vas nada será igual, no, no estaré mejor si te vas, nada seguirá como si nada, claro que me harás falta, a cada lugar que voltee te veré, veré tu sonrisa, el viento me traerá tu voz susurrando mi nombre…… tal vez el tiempo amengüe este sentimiento pero no te olvidare, siempre serás una parte de mi, con la que viví los mejores dias de mi vida, los mas maravillosos, eres esa persona que me saco de las tinieblas, que saco lo mejor de mi, que con su sonrisa ilumino mi vida…… gracias por haberte quedado junto a mi todo este tiempo…. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado… " Al escuchar mis palabras se aferro a mí y comenzó a llorar peor, en entre susurros me decía que lo sentía, espere a que se calmara un poco, la separe un poco de mi, lo justo para besarle en la frente y mirarla a los ojos y decirle "No quiero que te vallas!! No quiero que me dejes!! Eso es un hecho, Pero si crees que con esto olvidaras todos esos malos recuerdos, si crees que es lo mejor para ti, si estas segura de lo que vas hacer, estaré contigo, te apoyare aunque mi alma se valla en ello, aunque con esto me destruya por completo", la volví a abrazar y lloramos juntas, y entonces mi mundo volvió a obtener color al escuchar esas simples palabras, "no dejes que me valla….no me dejes sola…..quédate conmigo" sonreí y le dije: "no lo hare sirena, no lo hare , me quedare a tu lado, todo el tiempo que tu lo quieras, me quedare y no te abandonare, estaré aquí para ti", lo dije por instinto, no, no fue por instinto, en ese preciso momento lo supe o ya lo sabia y no me quería dar cuenta, no, siempre quise evitar pensar en ello, pero ya no podía, ya no, "Dios la amaba, la amaba", la amaba desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por ella, me invadió una alegría inmensa, mi corazón volvió a latir y de que manera, parecía que se me fuera a salir del pecho, y en ese momento de suma alegría, todo cambio repentinamente sentí miedo, terror de que ella jamás me correspondiera, pero al mismo tiempo no me importaba, con solo tenerla a mi lado me conformaba, me separe un poco de ella y nos miramos a los ojos, yo me quede hipnotizado en sus ojos, esos ojos azules que me hicieron perderme como si estuviera en lo mas profundo del mar, tan hipnotizantes y a la vez tan calidos, fue por un instante, tal vez mas, no lo se, lo cierto es que de pronto pude ver como mi sirena cerraba sus ojos y se acercaba a mi, pude sentir sus dulces labios sobre los míos, "dios fue la sensación mas extraordinaria que había sentido en mi vida hasta es ese momento" al principio me quede en shock, pero pude corresponderle justo al sentir que se estaba separando de mi, agache mi cabeza un poco para juntar nuevamente nuestros labios, pude sentir como sus manos se aferraron a mi nuca para poder profundizar el beso, la aferre mas a mi abrazándola por la cintura, luego de un momento nos separamos lentamente, nos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos, al separarnos de nuevo me abrazo y me dijo las mas lindas palabras que jamás me pude imaginar que me diría, me dijo: "Te amo Ruka desde que nos conocimos" no pude evitar sonreír y abrazarme mas fuerte a ella y decirle lo que sentía: "te amo Michi, no se desde que momento en verdad, pero si se que te amo desde antes", no se que se le metió en la cabeza a mi sirena para que me besara o para que se fijara en mi pero lo cierto es que se lo agradezco, por que si ella no lo hubiera hecho yo jamás habría tenido el valor de hacerlo, no es que sea cobarde o trate de justificarme pero tenia miedo de perderla con esa acción, en fin nos levantamos de la banca y me la lleve a mi pequeño hogar (un departamento para universitarios de tres piezas T-T), esa noche solo hablamos de banalidades, comimos mientras veíamos películas y nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas, al día siguiente se mudo conmigo y desde ese día jamás nos hemos separado, a veces tenemos problemas, si eso nadie lo puede negar, siempre se tienen diferencias entre las parejas, pero siempre nos arreglamos "y de que manera." je je je creo me Salí del tema, lo que si les diré es que estamos juntas y nos amamos, por ahora eso me basta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les halla gustado, es la primera vez que escribo, así que por favor sean condescendientes conmigo, esta pequeño relato fue extraída de un episodio de mi vida que ocurrió el 28 de noviembre, claro que no todo es verdad, no estamos enamoradas ni nada por el estilo, pero si se trata de mi mejor amiga, si se iba ir, pero al final no se fue, la ayude y las cosas se están arreglando.


End file.
